


The Voice Under All Silences

by UchiHime



Series: Twinlinski Exploits [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Incest, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sex Toys, Stilinski Twins, Threesome - M/M/M, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2017-12-30 14:23:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 7,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1019705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UchiHime/pseuds/UchiHime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Stilinski Twins ficlets from my tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> _love is the voice under all silences, the hope which has no opposite in fear; the strength so strong mere force is feebleness: the truth more first than sun, more last than star..._ e.e. cummings
> 
> It's all Brii's fault.

The cake was ruined, the icing smeared all over the wall like so much delicious, sugary blood. Of course that was the least of his worries right now, but it was what Stiles chose to focus on in hopes that maybe by ignoring everything else, it would all just go away.

He’d worked hard on that cake. Had made it from his mom’s recipe. It was no easy task to get that much chocolate and sugary awesomeness into one 8x8 dessert. What a waste. He hadn’t even gotten to taste even a crumb of the moist and decadent treat and that should be a crime. A Stilinski Four Chocolate Meltdown Cake deserved more than being made into an unsightly stain on the wall.

Stiles sighed and decided to focus on more important things, because ignoring them wasn’t stopping his brother and Derek from trying to kill each other in the living. 

Ever since Stu had gotten bitten in a tussle with a rival pack and then subsequently killed the alpha that bit him before the teeth were even out of his arm instantly making him into an alpha, he and Derek had been at each other’s throat almost constantly despite the fact that the three of them had been fucking like bunnies for half a year now.

Well, the three of them had been fucking for half a year. Stiles and Stu had been fucking each other since they’d first learned the second use of their dicks. A poorly thought out seduction plan, that had surprised them both when it worked, had led Derek into their bed. Things had been going good and Stiles had been flying high, until Stu had gotten bitten and that somehow had opened hostilities between him and Derek.

Stiles knew better than to get in the middle of them while they were trying to rip each other’s throats out, but he also knew one way to stop their fighting instantly and make them channel all that energy into a more worthwhile task.

Stiles turned away from the snarls and raised voices and made his way upstairs to Derek’s room. He started stripping off his clothes the moment he reached the door He left the door open as he entered the room, but sprinkled a line out mountain ash across the threshold, before making his way across the room to retrieve their little box of treasures from the closet.

He searched through the box and pulled out his favorite treasures, lining them up on the nightstand before setting the box aside. He’d already stretched and prepared himself earlier that night before placing a plug in his ass to keep it loose, because a Stilinski Four Chocolate Meltdown Cake came with a Sex Guarantee and he’d wanted to ready for it.

Stiles knelt in the middle of the bed and began working the plug out of his ass, his cock giving a little stir of attention when he felt is tugging against his rim. He’d been hard all through dinner just thinking about their post-dessert activities, but had deflated pretty quickly when things had exploded into a fight between the two stubborn alpha wolves.

When the plug pulled from, Stiles let out an involuntary whimper of protest. His cock gave another twitch, but Stiles paid it no mind. He slipped two prodding fingers inside, before pulling them out with a grin. He grabbed the first of his ‘treasures’ off the table and got to work.

-

[Meanwhile, downstairs…]

Derek snarled and growled, trying to break free from where Stu had him pinned to the floor, but Stu wasn’t letting him get away. He was so sick of this damn wolf he wanted to bash his fucking head in.

Derek bucked under him and twisted his body, breaking Stu’s hold and forcing their positions to reverse. Stu glared at him and dug his claws into whatever part of Derek was within his reach. Derek growled, his fangs elongating as moved to bury them in Stu’s shoulder.

They both froze in place when they heard the sound coming from upstairs. Stiles let out another moan and the two wolves broke apart in an instant and vaulted up the stairs to see what was ailing their precious human.

The smell hit them all at once when they reached the doorway to the bedroom, and a moan slipped unbidden from Stu’s lips while Derek had to take a step backwards to compose himself. Neither could take their eyes away from the sight in the bedroom.

Stiles was naked on the bed and fucking himself slowly on a long dildo. His back arched and he let out another cry every time the toy slid against his prostate. His whole body was flushed red and his cock was so hard it was leaking.

The human turned towards the two wolves watching him. He stared at them through half-lidded eyes and parted his plump red lips to let out a long, low moan. He then turned away from the two them as he continued to push the silicone toy deeper inside of him. One hand wrapped around his cock and he rolled his hips into it.

Stu forgot all about his fight with Derek as he watched his brother. Stiles looked so tempting and delicious and Stu just wanted to take a bite out of him. He took a step forward, and was shocked to be rebounded. He let out a growl of frustration and pressed against the mountain ash barrier. Derek let out a growl as well.

Stiles ignored them and continued his torturous show, rolling his hips up into his fist, and thrusting the dildo into his greedy hole, and letting the most salacious noises spill from his lips.

Stu’s dick hardened in his pants as he watched the obscene display, the metal teeth of his zipper pressing uncomfortably against his straining flesh. “Stiles,” he growled, “let me in.”

Stiles let out a louder moan. 

"Stiles," Derek demanded. 

Stiles arched his back and let out a cry.

The rumbling growl filling the hallway could have came from either or both of them. Stiles was not playing fair. He was not allowed to look so damn fuckable while keeping them away from him.

The scent of arousal was so thick in the hallway, Stu thought he was going to lose his mind, but he didn’t want to turn to Derek for release because he was still mad at him. But he suddenly couldn’t remember why he and Derek had started in the first place. His cock was so hard it could drive nails. 

Apparently Derek was willing to put their differences aside, because he pressed himself up against Stu’s back and wrapped his arms around his waist. Derek’s breath was hot against Stu’s neck and one of his hands were palming at Stu’s cock through his jeans, and Stu could feel Derek’s cock pressing against his back.

Stu tilted his head to the side to allow Derek better access to his neck. The other alpha took the present opportunity and closed his mouth around the flesh, sucking on it with a pressure that would make a vacuum envious. Stu’s fly was undone and his dick burst free of the tight confines eagerly, only to immediately be surrounded by the how palm of Derek’s hand.

Inside the room, Stiles was now watching them. The dildo lay forgotten, hanging halfway out of Stiles ass. His hand was moving in quick jerks over his cock as he tried to match pace with what Derek was doing to Stu.

Stuart stared into his brother’s eyes as Stiles got out of the bed and crossed the room. The dildo was still clenched between his cheeks and his hand was still wrapped around his cock. When Stiles came to a stop on just the other side of the mountain ash line, Stu was forced to close his eyes as an intense wave of pleasure shot through him from where Derek had decided to sink his teeth into that  _that_  spot on the back of his neck. Stu moaned so loud, he barely heard the whimper Stiles let out.

Derek tightened the hold on his prick and ground his cock against Stu’s ass. Stu let out another pleased moan that was followed by an almost begging noise from Stiles.

"Let us in," Derek said, the words spoken just next to Stu’s ear. Stu opened his eyes and saw the indecisive look on his brother’s face. Stiles hesitated for only a second, before using a toe to break the line of ash.

The moment the barrier was broken, Stu and Derek moved as one and pounced on Stiles.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted [here](http://criminalwolves.tumblr.com/post/64635018984/stuart-had-never-thought-their-relationship-was). Keep in mind, this is a series of ficlets not connected to each other at all.

Stuart had never thought their relationship was  _normal_ by any stretch of the word. But it was  _right_. Well, maybe the rest of the world didn’t think it was right, and Stiles sometimes said it wasn’t, but to Stu it was right. It felt right. It felt natural. It felt like this was what he and Stiles were meant to be.

Sometimes Stiles would disagree with him about it. His head would get filled with silly notions of immorality and social taboos. But his complaints never lasted long. It didn’t take much to take Stiles completely apart. Despite all his protests, Stu knew Stiles loved him and wasn’t really against their relationships. He’d initiated their  _immoral_ acts just as often as Stu did.

Stu had been content in the knowledge that Stiles would be his forever. But then, Derek Hale had walked into their lives.

Stiles had been completely smitten with the dark and brooding wolf from the moment they first laid eyes on each other, even though he would never admit to it. But he didn’t have to admit it for Stu to know, because Stu knew Stiles better than anyone. He’d seen it in his eyes, that look that should have been reserved for Stu alone. It infuriated him. 

That night, Stu had taken his brother into his room, tied him to the bed, and fucked him until he was sure that his claim was beneath Stiles skin and imprinted onto his soul while all Stiles could do was let out senseless noises and pleas.

Stu hated Derek and wanted Stiles to stay away from him, but he knew his brother well enough to know forbidding him would just push him into doing it anyway. That was the type of person Stiles was. He was the kid who after being told not touch the fire, had to feel the burn before he learned his lesson. And Stu had been the one to force his hand into the flame.

With Derek, Stu wasn’t forcing any hands. Instead, he was chaining them. Chaining Stiles to him with invisible bonds. He might not have been a wolf, but he had claws and they were dug deep into Stiles leaving his brother no doubt as to who owned him. He also made sure Stiles was never alone with Derek, giving the wolf no chance to entice Stiles into his bed and out of Stu’s.

Except, somewhere things had gone wrong. There was some secret meeting that Stu had missed, some chance for Derek to whisper nothings into Stiles’ ear. Somehow Derek had gotten his teeth into Stiles. That was the only explanation, the only reason Stiles would resist falling into Stu’s arms and decline the invitation into his bed. It was all Derek’s fault. There was no other logical reason.

So the only thing logical thing to do was to retaliate.

Stuart was a good brother and he did have some morals. He would never force Stiles into anything he didn’t want. If Stiles wanted to leave him, so be it. Because movies got it wrong. In all their dramatics, they were incapable of simple logics. It wasn’t suppose to be “if I can’t have you no one can.” That’s just silly. No. What it really should be is, “if I can’t have you, I’ll make sure no one else wants you.”

If Stiles didn’t want him, Stu would destroy him. He would make sure Derek Hale never looked twice at him. He would make sure Stiles knew that no one could ever love him as wholehearted and unconditionally as Stu could. They were two halves of a whole, after all. They were connected down to their soul.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I initially wrote this as a gift got Brii when she was having a bad day. So the original post should be found on her page, but it seems she deleted it, so you can find the reblogged version [on my page](http://criminalwolves.tumblr.com/post/63477500624/sterekboberek-the-first-time-it-was-the-three).

The first time it was the three of them, Stiles was surprised by how natural it felt. He’d thought it would be awkward be an awkward mass of too many limbs and not knowing who to touch or how to touch them, but then Derek had kissed him and Stu’s hand had slipped inside his pants and he’d gotten swept away in the moment.

Soon, it didn’t matter who was touching who or who was kissing who. There was a mouth on his neck and there mouth on his cock and each belonged to a guy he was absolutely crazy about and that was all that mattered.

He was pressed down onto the bed and Derek was straddling him and sensually gyrating his hips in a way that made Stiles lose his mind and all he could do was cling to the muscular body above his and try not to cum too soon. Stu was somewhere behind Derek. Stiles couldn’t see what he was doing, but it had Derek groaning and cursing and panting against the side of Stiles’ neck.

Then Derek was lifting his hips and his hand was wrapped around Stiles’ cock, holding it in place as he aligned it with his dripping hole and slowly slid down the length. And, holy shit!, Derek’s ass was so tight and hot and better than anything Stiles had ever felt. The look of sheer bliss on Derek’s face made it all the better, but what really got him screaming was the sudden presence of a tongue lapping at his balls. He’d almost forgotten Stu was even there, but his brother had decided the best way not to get left out of the fun was by rimming Derek while Stiles was fucking him. The sound Derek made wasn’t even human. The sounds Stiles were making probably weren’t human either.

All of a sudden, it wasn’t just Stu’s tongue inside of Derek with Stiles. First one finger, than two slipped in along side Stiles’ cock. Derek’s whole body shuttered and Stiles thought he was going to blow his load then and there. It took all of his control not to buck his hips to get deeper inside that  _tight_ heat. 

An unending litany of pleas and curses were falling from Derek’s lips and the wolf’s eyes were flashing between red and green. He was pressed leaning forward and gripping the headboard above Stiles. Stiles’ hands were resting on Derek’s thighs and he could feel them trembling beneath his touch as Derek fought to retain his balance over Stiles’ prone form. He could feel Stu’s fingers next to his cock, sliding in and out of Derek’s ass and tugging and stretching the already taut ring of flesh. He occasionally felt a flick of tongue against the bass of his cock as his brother continued rimming the wolf between them while fingering him.

Derek’s hot and swollen cock rubbed against Stiles’ belly with every movement Derek made while fucking himself on Stiles’ cock and Stu’s tongue and fingers. A sticky trail of precum was massaged into his skin. Derek was growling, rocking his hips faster and faster, impelling himself over and over. Stiles was moaning louder and louder. He was so close.

But then Derek stopped moving, because Stu had yanked his fingers away. A whimper of complaint was heard, and Stiles wasn’t sure if it was from him or Derek. But all of a sudden, Derek’s ass seemed a million times tighter, because was Stu was pressing into him now was so much more than a couple of fingers.

Stiles could feel his brother’s cock sliding against his own as he pushed his way into Derek’s already full hole. He swore he could feel every vein, every inch of Stu’s cock alongside his. Derek’s mouth was hanging open in a soundless moan as he was stretched farther than he’d ever been before, forced to accommodate two hard cocks inside of him.

When Stu finally bottomed out, they all froze in a moment of shock and awe. There was no words to describe how this felt. All three of them so intimately entwined. Stiles wouldn’t say the heavens had parted and a holy chorus had descending singing Hallelujah, but it was damn close.

Derek regained his senses first, just enough to groan out two words. “Fucking move.”

And so they did


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original [post](http://criminalwolves.tumblr.com/post/64687823330/stiles-really-was-beautiful-and-stu-wasnt-biased).   
> Shoutout to Renqa, because it was inspired by her gorey art. And Criminal Minds for introducing me to the concept of Situs Inversus.

Stiles really was beautiful, and Stu wasn’t biased because they shared the same physical features. Anyone who knew Stu well enough to see passed the pretty mask, knew that he was actually a very ugly person. Unlike Stiles who was beautiful inside and out, Stu was dark and a bit twisted on the inside.

The problem was, they had the same face. People saw that and thought they were the same person. Even those capable of distinguishing Stu from Stiles expected him to contain the same kindness as his brother. But, while Stiles would do anything for his friends, Stu would do anything for Stiles and that was the extent of his kindness.

If he wore a face as ugly as he was on the inside, no one could expect him to be kind. No one would expect anything of him. They would not drift towards him, pulled by Stiles’ magnetism. They would leave him alone and all he would have his Stiles. And Stu was okay with that, because all he needed was Stiles. Stiles would always be his world.

Stiles was always the reflection of Stu. Literally. They were mirror twins. Situs inversus. Stiles was put together backwards. His organs were placed a mirror to Stu’s. While identical on the surface, they differed under the skin.

Sometimes, Stu wanted to cut them both open to see the difference. To see how it was really Stiles that was twisted and wrong on the inside. To show the world that Stu was the right one and Stiles was the poorly put together copy.

Except the fact Stiles wasn’t a copy. They were one and the same. Two halves of a whole. A single soul split in two. They completed each other. 

This was something Stu always knew and something he’d thought Stiles understood. But Stiles wasn’t content with just having Stu. He needed other people in his life. Stiles was pulling away from him, and Stu hated it. But it was okay. He’d already made up his mind. He would let Stiles go. But only after Stiles as a true mirror to who Stuart was.

Only after Stiles showed on his face the ugliness that Stu carried inside.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Original post](http://criminalwolves.tumblr.com/post/64431290355/stiles-was-tied-to-the-bed-by-leather-wrist-cuffs).

Stiles was tied to the bed by leather wrist cuffs and was silenced by a bright red ball gag. He was naked and on his knees with his thighs spread as far as he could get them. His cock was an angry purplish color because it was so hard, but a small silver ring fit snuggly around the base kept him from coming.

The twin to that ring was wrapped around the base of Stuart’s cock. Stu was also naked and on his knees, but his hand’s weren’t restrained like his brother’s. But the cost of that freedom from restraint was the black plug embedded in his ass that had three vibration settings and a remote control currently clenched in Stiles’ hand. The reason Stu wasn’t gagged was because he was actually putting his mouth to use for something other that making enough noise to wake the entire neighborhood.

Stu’ hands cupped Stiles’ firm ass cheeks, holding them spread wide so he could have easy access to the crinkled red flesh between them. His tongue gave a quick flick over his brother’s twitching hole, before returning with more force and slipping just a bit passed the tight ring.

Stiles let out a whimpering noise muffled by the gag between his teeth. Stu’s whole body gave a surprises lurch when the plug in his ass started vibrating with intensity. “Fuck, Stiles,” he cursed, burying his face against the small of his brother’s back while he fought to regain some control over himself. 

The vibrations ended as quickly as they started and Stu didn’t know rather to be relieved or disappointed. He returned to his task of rimming Stiles eagerly, pressing his tongue deeper inside his ass and relishing the way Stiles writhed under the attention, moving as if he was trying to get both closer and away from Stu’s ministrations.

Stu managed to control his reaction when the plug turned on this time. He groaned and his cock gave a hard twitch, but he didn’t stopping fucking his brother with his tongue.

Stiles didn’t turn the plug off this time, instead he set it to the lowest setting and let it continue vibrating against Stu’s prostate. Stu retaliated by slipping two fingers inside Stiles’ ass with his tongue. He pressed the fingers in deeper while he retracted his tongue and let it trace around the outside of the stretched sphincter instead. He found Stiles’ prostate with a practice ease and grinned when his brother wobbled on his knees and let out a muffled cry. The vibrator kicked up a notch. 

Stu smirked. So that was the game Stiles wanted to play? Fine. They both knew which of them would be the one begging to be fucked by the night’s end.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is supposed to be the first part of a three part Halloween fic that ends with Stiles-in-the-middle porn. But I'm not sure if I'll actually end up continuing it....

Stiles did not want to go to Lydia's Halloween Party. Lydia had said that amidst all the supernatural bullshit trying to kill them everyday, they needed just one day where goblins and ghouls were just children stories and they could act like the teenagers they really were and say fuck you to everything else. Stiles had agreed with her 100% and had even helped Lydia with the planning and shopping for the party.

But now that they day of the party had rolled around, Stiles did not wish to attend because Stu had happened to choice this say to punish Stiles for some reason that made no sense at all. Unfortunately, attending the party was part of the punishment, and if he did not attend then he would have Lydia to contend with.

Stu had decided that Stiles would be a fox for Halloween. A fox so scantily clad, there was no way it could survive the elements. Rubber shorts on their own were bad enough with the way they clung to his hips like a second skin and squeezed around his cock in a way that left absolutely nothing for the imagination. But [these particular shorts](http://www.meo.de/catalog/product_info.php?products_id=8380) had a convenient little hole in the back that stretched wide whenever Stiles bent over. An access hole that his brother had first used to fuck him through until Stiles was a screaming mess, begging for release he would not be granted. Stu did reach release, spilling his hot cum deep inside Stiles’ ass, before pulling out and stuffing a buttplug in his place, keeping the mess inside of him.

The plug was the worst, because only was it keeping his brother’s cum inside his ass and rubbed against his prostate whenever he made sudden movements, but it also had a long foxtail attached to it that tickled the back of Stiles knees and inner thighs when he walked.

If that was the end of the costume, Stiles may have been able to survive the night, but no. Stu’s punishments were never so light. There was a collar. A heavy black leather monstrosity that Stiles had argued didn’t fit with the costume because he was a fox, not a pet dog, but Stu didn’t listen and secured the collar in place with a small padlock.

At least there wasn’t a leash attached to the damn thing, though there was a thick silver chain on it that had been cut short to hang to the middle of Stiles’ sternum. On either side of where the chain hung was a set of sequin black, paw print shaped nipple pasties. When Stiles had complained about those, Stu had threatened to put a ball gag on him as well.

To finish off the fox look, Stu had put him in fur arm and leg warmers and a fox ear headband. Stiles looked at himself in the mirror and cursed. He looked like a fucking weeaboo playing a being a bondage pet and he did not want to leave the house in this.

“Why am I being punished again?” Stiles asked when Stu came up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist.

“For not loving me enough,” Stu stated simply.

“If I promise to say ‘I love you’ six times a day, would you let me out of this?”

Stu just chuckled and and nuzzled the side on Stiles neck.

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original [post](http://criminalwolves.tumblr.com/post/66077459532/hi-stilinski-twins).

In the middle of the night, with only the moonlight through the window as witness, they move as one. They meet in a mix of hesitant touches and shy kisses, a single thought on both of their minds. The only sound in the night, the crescendo of their hearts beating a fervent tattoo against their chests.

Stiles is laid bare, open for Stu, vulnerable under his heated gaze, but he’s not afraid. He has nothing to fear from Stu. Stu is he. An extension of his very being. He is Stu. A single soul shared by two.

At one point in time, he might have had second thoughts about all of this, but those were long since banished. There was nothing wrong with this. There was nothing wrong with them. It was only natural for them to desire to return to the stated they’d previously been: one being, a single entity. 

Stiles wanted Stu under his skin. Needed him there. Only he could fill the void. Only Stu could occupy that empty space inside of him, like a puzzle piece sliding home and completing him. He clung tighter, needing Stu there deeper. Needing Stu and no one else.

Afterward, they lay together, their panting breaths filling the air like a lullaby. The touch of their skin the only thing permitting Stiles to sleep.

> _Oh as the light goes out_  
>  _Thoughts turn to angels on the run_  
>  _Oh as the night comes in_  
>  _Dreams start their drifting and you hear a lullaby_  
>  _A lullaby_  
>  _You and I, you and I_


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Original post](http://littleredtriskele.tumblr.com/post/66338554276/derek-stumbles-across-some-stilinski-twins-amateur).

Derek watched a lot of amateur porn simply because it catered to his favorite kink. Well, it wasn’t so much as a kink as it was a certain camera angle he really loved and that always got him off like nothing else.

Professional porn had cameramen getting footage from every angle, and there they may be some at Derek’s special angle, but it never rested there long. Most amateur porn, on the other hand, had a single camera usually in a fixed location and that fixed location was more often than not an up close and personal image of a cock sliding in and out of an ass; also known as Derek’s favorite angle.

There was something about that angle that just really got Derek going. It wasn’t so much as watching the ass taking a pounding as it was watching the cock doing the pounding. Watching it disappear inside that tight channel and reappear moments later, it was like witnessing a secret, something special, something personal and private that he wasn’t meant to see but there it was and it was glorious. 

Unfortunately, it wasn’t like Derek could type “porn with the camera at the exact angle to watch the cock sliding into an ass and seeing the ring of flesh clinging to it as it slid out, as if it didn’t want to let it go” into the search bar of his favorite porn site and have it deliver him the results he wanted (he may or may not have tried it once and was disappointed with the outcome). No, Derek was apparently the only weirdo on the planet with a kink for a special camera angle, and that meant he had to click through a bunch of random videos and hope for the best.

The problem with amateur porn was that it was full of surprises and sometimes even miss-labelled. There were things Derek didn’t like: fisting, rape fantasy, and heavy bondage, just to name a few. There was things he wouldn’t touch with a 50 ft pole either such as enemas and watersports. So watching amateur porn really was like sticking his hand into a shark tank and hoping not to get bitten.

When he was really desperate to get off, he had a collection of favorite videos saved to his computer, but watching the same vids over and over got boring pretty fast no matter how beautiful the stretched asshole looked wrapped around that thick cock. So browsing through the dark recesses of amateur porn sites looking for a vid with that special angle was something he did quite a lot. He’d seen a lot of things he could have gone his entire life without, but sometimes the reward was worth it.

Derek clicked out of the video he’d just opened, it was some awkward bear on bear action that he really couldn’t get behind, He didn’t much like videos that didn’t involve a cute little twink or two. Like the cute little twink on the banner that had loaded at the right of the page. Derek hesitated only for a second, before clicking the banner.

He regretted it almost immediately. Incest was something he’d only stumbled across a few times in his prowling of amateur porn sites. It made him uncomfortable and he usually avoided it. So, the webpage loading to a site dedicated to the cute little twink from the banner and his identical twin brother engaging in some not-quite-brotherly love was something he did not appreciate.

He moved to close the page, but movement in the bottom corner of the page caught his eye. There was a video, a couple of stills from it looping behind the large play button, nothing new there, except from what he was seeing, the camera angle was perfect. He was conflicted, but eventually the want for more of his special angle outweighed his  _squickiness_  at the sight of incest. He pressed play.

Derek had one other major kink on top of the one for that magical camera angle and that kink was noisy bottoms. He loved sounds that spilled from the lips of a bottom boy really enjoying himself. He was pretty good at distinguishing genuine noises of pleasure from one faked for the purpose of the video.

The deep, guttural moan he heard when he played the video was as real as they came and it shot straight to Derek’s cock. “Oh god,  _Stu!_ " 

Something Derek did not like was overly talkative tops repeating the same stupid words over and over again as if they needed to be reassured of their skill. This top seemed pretty confident in his prowess, because his response to making his brother scream his name was not to say the usual “you like that” shit, but instead was to shit his angle and make the bottom scream for him again.

Derek could close his eyes and get off on the video’s audio alone, but there was no way he would do that, because what had drawn him to the video was the camera angle and goddamn it really was perfect.

The camera was stationary, as he’d expected it to be, and it was zoomed in on the spot where all the action was and Derek could see everything. And he meant everything. On top of witnessing that magical sight of a cock ramming in and out of an ass, that little glimpse of flesh that he lived for that felt like witnessing something not meant for his eyes, he could also see the thick veins protruding from the thick condom wrapped cock and the stretched, red, and abused hole taking it all. He could see the trio of moles on the inside of the bottom boy’s thigh and the constellation of freckles on the top’s hip.

He didn’t know what was better, the fucking breathtaking visuals or the positively sinful audio. 

He’d gotten online with the intention of watching porn, so when his reached for his dick, it was already out and waiting for him. He wrapped his hand around the hard shaft and tugged on it in time with “Stu’s” thrusting hips. 

The bottom was chanting his brother’s name over and over like a mantra, interspersing it with some curse and moans and pleas “ _more, oh fuck, just like that. Stu!”_

Derek would forever deny making the sound that slipped passed his lips as he sped up the strokes of his cock.

 _"Fuck, Stiles,"_  the top groaned, though it was the only words he spoke before ceasing the motion of his hips to lean forwards and, presumably, kiss his brother.

For the first time, Derek wished his favorite angle actually allowed him to see their faces. That was something he’d never desired before, because seeing faces wasn’t needed to get off on watching dudes fucking. But he suddenly really wished to see those two near identical faces and the expressions they made while coming completely undone taking their pleasures from each other.

Just picturing it was enough to bring him almost to the edge. 

Stu started moving his hips again, this time in short rolling motions that barely awarded Derek with the sight of his cock slipping in and out of his brother’s hole. And, fuck!, why was just acknowledging the fact that the two people in this video were siblings enough to making him almost shoot his load. 

Stiles was making these keening noises and they were doing absolutely wicked things to Derek. He could tell the two boys on his screen were just as close as he was. He stroked himself faster and faster and just as he saw Stiles press back against his brother and arch his back, crying out as he exploded all over himself, Derek felt his own climax crash through him. HIs eyes screwed close and his head fell back as he came possibly harder than he’d ever had in his life.

By the time he caught his breath and was able to focus back on the screen, the video had ended. The whole thing had been less than ten minutes long, and Derek knew for a fact he’d never come so quickly in his life. 

He couldn’t wrap his brain around. Was it just the perfect angle and great audio of the video that had done him in? Or was the added taboo what pushed him the extra distance?

Derek scrolled up and down the webpage, not looking for anything in particular. There was a picture of the twins wrapped around each other in one corner of the screen. He stared at it longer than he needed to. Finally, he clicked the star in the corner of his browser bar and navigated away from the page as quickly as possible.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Original Post](http://littleredtriskele.tumblr.com/post/66040570865/a-quick-shotwinski-shota-stilinski-twins-ficlet).

"Derek?" Stiles asked, tugging on Derek’s pants leg and pointing at the television screen. "Is he trying to eat her face?"

"No, you dummy," Stu said, practically tackling Stiles to the floor and stealing the remote control out of his hand. Stu was always unnecessarily physical with his brother, no matter how many times Derek reprimanded him for it. "They’re kissing."

Stiles looked at the TV in confusion. “That’s not how dad kisses us.”

"It’s different," Stu said, turning the TV channel back to cartoons. He didn’t offer up anything else, probably because he didn’t fully understand himself how the kissing couple on the screen was different from how their dad kissed them.

Derek hoped with all his heart that the conversation would end there, but of course he couldn’t be so lucky.

"How is it different?" Stiles asked. When Stu didn’t offer a response, Stiles turned to Derek and demanded an answer out of him. "How is it different?" 

"Err…" Derek hesitated. "well… The boy was kissing the girl like that because he loves her a whole bunch."

"Dad loves us bunches, but he doesn’t kiss us like that."

"It’s a different kind of love. Your dad loves you in a special way only parents love you. The boy loves the girl in a way other people, not parents, love each other."

Stiles tilted his head to the side and got a thoughtful look on his face, but it was Stu who spoke up. “So that’s how you kiss people you love that isn’t your mom or dad?” He asked.

"Yep," Derek said, actually happy with how he’d managed to explain it.

The happiness was premature, because the next thing he realized, Stu had tackled Stiles to the floor again and was kissing him eagerly on the lips. Derek just stood there frozen in place for a second as the two young boys engaged in sloppy, open-mouthed kisses.

"I love you, Stiles," Stu said with a grin after the kisses ended, still straddling his brother’s lap.

"I love you, too, Stu." Stiles smiled back.

Derek hid his flushed face in his hands as he tried to figure out how to fix his screw up.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Original Post. ](http://littleredtriskele.tumblr.com/post/65961876171/crossdressing-shota-stilinski-twins-for-renqa)
> 
> [Fanart.](http://uniquebutunoriginal.tumblr.com/post/68092912805/wow-look-at-that-its-my-first-actual-post-and-its)

When the Sheriff had asked him to pick up Stu and Stiles from their “play date” with the Martin girl, Derek hadn’t known what he was in for. It wasn’t uncommon for him to receive such a request, the Sheriff being a very busy man and all.  

When Derek arrived, the three kids were in the Martin’s frontyard. Stu was sitting astride the top of the tire swing hanging from a large oak tree. He was wearing a short purple skirt that was riding up around his pale thighs and flashing his Superman printed underwear because of his position on the swing. The cream colored hoodie he was wearing had attached bunny ears and a cotton tail.

But what Derek was unable to pull his eyes from was his lips, stained red from the Popsicle that he was eagerly sliding between them, sucking the frozen treat so hard his cheeks vacuumed and Derek could see the ice lolly turning white from having the juice sucked out of it. When the Popsicle was released from his mouth and a little pink tongue snaked out to flick along the tip of it, Derek had to bite back a groan and force his eyes away.

He looked at Stiles instead and immediately regretted it. Stiles was not wearing a skirt, but the skintight cut-off denims he was wearing was just as bad. The plaid shirt he had on was too big for him and was tied in the front. It hung off one of his shoulders enough to flash a pink nipple everytime he moved, and Stiles was always moving and fidgeting. He was sitting in the hole of the tire swing his brother was astride, contently swinging his bare thin legs as he ate a vanilla ice cream cone.

Well, Stiles wasn’t eating the ice cream so much as using it as a facial. There was traces of white cream all over his mouth, chin, and even forehead. Some of the cone had melted in his hand and was leaking trails down his arm that Stiles was lapping up with eager swipes of his tongue. Derek hoped the flush on his cheeks could be blamed on the summer heat. 

Sitting at the base of the tree, wearing a princess dress and reading aloud from a book, the Martin girl gave Derek a look that was much too knowing for a six year old. 


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stilinski twins/Isaac.[ Original post.](http://littleredtriskele.tumblr.com/post/63680345765/so-i-just-baked-a-carrot-cake-but-didnt-wait-for)

Stiles had told Isaac that Stu loved carrot cake more than anything in the world. So when the twins’ birthday had come around, Isaac decided he wanted to bake each of them their favorite cakes, he’d obviously opted for carrot for Stu and red velvet for Stiles.

The thing is, Isaac had never baked a cake before. He knew it would be easier to use a box mix instead of baking it from scratch, so he’d gone to the store and bought the appropriate mixes and three things of cream cheese icing.

Following the instructions on the box was easy enough, and Isaac had gotten the cakes into the oven with the minimum of difficulties. While waiting for the cakes to bake, he’d changed into the outfit he’d thought would be perfect for presenting the desserts to his two boyfriends: a frilly pink apron with nothing underneath.

The problem had come when he’d taken the cake out of the oven and went to put the cream cheese icing on them. He’d thought five minutes would be enough cooling time, but was proved wrong when the white icing he’d meticulously spread over the first cake quickly melted down to a thin translucent mess. 

Isaac had cursed at his own stupidity, but praised himself for having the forethought to buy extra icing. He figured once the cake cooled more, all he would have to do was add more icing on top of the melted layer. He sat the carrot cake aside and decided to ice the red velvet one in the mean time, because it’d had more time to cool while he was icing the other one. 

As it turned out, that cake wasn’t cool enough either and he was once more faced with his carefully spread white icing melting into a sticky translucent glaze. Isaac thought he was going to cry, because he’d messed up both cakes! And Stiles and Stu were due to arrive any minute now.

He didn’t know how to fix this. So he just stood there, in the middle of the kitchen wearing absolutely nothing except a frilly apron, staring at his two ruined cakes. He was so lost in his internal distress, he didn’t hear the familiar rumble of Stiles’ Jeep approaching, or the sound of the twins entering the house. He didn’t realize he wasn’t alone until he felt a pair of arms circling his waist and a hand entered his line of vision to swipe some of the icing off of the red velvet cake.

"Aww," Stiles pouted, "when I first saw them I was like ‘dude, did he seriously ice our birthday cakes with his cum? I don’t know if that’s disgusting or awesome.’ Now I’m said it’s just cream cheese."

Stu chuckled and hugged Isaac tighter, “If you want some special icing, all you have to do is ask.” A hand slipped under the apron Isaac was wearing and wrapped around his cock. “I’m sure Isaac wouldn’t mind providing.” Isaac whimpered when the hand around his cock gripped tighter and started stroking him.

While Stu was talking, Stiles had gotten a knife out the drawer and cut a slice of the red velvet cake. He grinned as he held it up to Isaac’s lips, pressing the warm fluffy treat inside when Stu wrangled a moan from him. Isaac moaned again and eagerly licked the cake and icing from Stiles fingers.

"Let’s take this to the bed," Stiles stated, freeing his fingers from Isaac’s sucking lips.

Stu nodded. “Bring the cake,” he ordered, gripping Isaac by the apron strings and tugging him along as he made his way toward the stairs. 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to check me out on [tumblr](http://criminalwolves.tumblr.com).


End file.
